The Four Guardians
by eva-after
Summary: Set after 02. The balance of the worlds is being threatened once more. The digidestined must gather together to fight again. But this time Tk must walk a different path from his friends...ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. If I did I wouldn't be here.

* * *

The Northern Guardian looked east, knowing the key to salvation lay there. He had seen him grow and become strong in heart, mind and soul. It was time to call upon him to complete the quartet needed to fight the growing darkness. The Guardian knew all this but still he hesitated, knowing that what the boy would receive was both a gift and a curse. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

'Having doubts Jason?' Jason, who had been the first to take his position as a Guard, looked back to see the Western Guardian walk up to him. 'The boy did make his choice years ago, even if he doesn't remember.'

Jason gave a sad smile. 'I know we need him. It's just; he didn't know what he would be giving up when he agreed to join us. We're asking him to give up a life he didn't know he would have. It's not really fair of us, is it Larisa.'

Larisa looked at Jason. The same thoughts had been running through her head but she was firm in her belief. 'Was it fair for any of us? But we were warned, we were told of what would happen if we accepted. So was he. You could reoffer it to him but no matter how you look at it if _he_ chooses to accept it's his choice.'

'I know that-' Jason began but Larisa interrupted. 'I know you do. But we all need a little reminder every now and again.' She gave a sigh in sympathy. 'I can talk to him if you want.' She offered gently.

Jason thought about it then shook his head. 'I talked to him last time; I'll finish what I started.'

At their feet stood Penguinmon and Kudaramon, staring silently east waiting for fate to play her part.

* * *

My first fic! If you don't like it I could always do with some constructive criticism. If you do like it, all the better! I suppose you can't really judge on this chap though, it was really short.

I'll be using dub names in this fic. Dub names will be like nicknames for the destined. And all digimon in this fic have been thought up by Toei Animation except for Kudaramon and her digivolution chain. I made her up a while ago and figured I might as well use her in this story.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

I should probably state the couplings before going on. It's TKxKari, YoleixKen, MattxSora and IzzyxMimi. I'm not a huge fan of some of these couplings but I don't really mind. I just read somewhere that Toei Animation had these four as the original couples but because the popularity was so spread out between couples that they picked two of them and gave everyone else mini versions of themselves, letting the fans decide which couples should be together. I wanted to write this story with the four original couples.

* * *

'TK wake up.'

TK just rolled over sleepily. When a hand shook his arm again he tried to brush the hand away.

'Takeru Takaishi, you told me to wake you up before I leave for work. If you're late for the digidestined gathering don't blame me. I have to go now.'

TK groaned and opened his eyes just as he saw his mother leaving his room. He rolled out of bed and began stretching. He smiled when he saw Patamon still asleep on the bed. He pulled on some clothes before trying to wake him.

'Go away Gatomon, I want to sleep.' Patamon grumbled when TK tried to shake him awake.

TK grinned. 'Aww...the first person you think of is Gatomon. Makes me wander about kind of dreams you were having.'

Patamon's eyes shot open and he flew up in panic. TK laughed, 'I won't tell anyone Patamon, just relax.'

TK pulled on his white hat and Patamon flew up on his head. He walked out of the apartment and grinned. The digidestined were meeting at the Kamiya's before heading into the digital world for a day of relaxation. TK went down to Yolei's family's grocery store. He had just bought breakfast for himself and Patamon when Ken and Wormon walked in.

'Hey Ken, Wormon.' TK and Patamon chorused. 'Meeting up with Yolei before we go?'

Ken laughed. Patamon jumped down to Wormon and the digimon began having a conversation. TK turned to Ken. 'When are you going to ask her out?'

Ken blushed. 'She's nice and everything but we're just friends.'

TK laughed. 'You guys sure are _really_ friendly. Come on, it's obvious you like her and she likes you. Just ask her out already.'

At first Ken looked sceptical. Then he grinned. 'Maybe I'll ask her out when you and Kari start going out.' He laughed at how much TK was blushing.

'Kari and I are just friends.' He would have continued if Yolei, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Cody hadn't walked in at just that moment. After the greetings everyone decided to walk to the Kamiyas together.

* * *

The digidestined were all sitting in the Kamiyas living room. Everyone was excited about going into the digital world.

Tai stood up and looked around. He couldn't help grinning at the sight of TK and Kari seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world. 'Is everyone here?'

'Everyone except Davis and Veemon. Davis probably slept in.' Armadillomon commented.

'It's been half an hour since we were meant to meet.' Ken said looking at his watch.

At that moment everyone started counting. '5...4...3...2...1...'

Gatomon, who had moved into position, opened the door. Right on cue Davis and Veemon, who had been running to the door, tripped through the doorway, landing flat on their faces. Everyone was laughing when they both got up.

'Davis slept in again.' Veemon said.

'We figured as much.' Tentomon replied.

'What are we doing standing here for? We should be going to the digital world!' Davis tried to draw attention away from the fall he had just gotten.

'We were waiting for you.' Matt grinned. 'Let's go everyone.'

Cody opened the port and everyone was sucked into the computer.

* * *

Kudaramon saw the bright glow as the twelve digimon and their partners came through the TV. They were here for a day of fun and yet Kudaramon knew how fate could twist. As she herself was about to prove. She spread her wings and launched into the air to find her partner. The Guardians needed to know the boy had arrived.

* * *

Biyomon saw something in the corner of her eye. She looked and thought she saw a shadow flying off. She blinked and refocused but now she couldn't see anything.

'Come on Biyomon!' Sora laughed. 'We don't want to be left behind.'

Biyomon shook her head and ran to her partner. _It was probably just my imagination_.

* * *

'Kudaramon! You're back!' Larisa grinned and caught her in her arms.

'They've arrived. They're near Primary Village.' Kudaramon told her.

'We should head off then.' Without them noticing the Northern Guardian and his digimon had come up and heard the information. It was Penguinmon who had spoken. Jason grimaced and nodded.

'Penguinmon digivolve to...Saberdramon!'

Jason looked at Larisa. 'Make sure my other friend doesn't get up to too much mischief.' At that Jason climbed on Saberdramon's back and they flew off towards Primary Village together.

* * *

Tai lay back, figuring he'd clean up the remnants of lunch later. The digimon had all ran off and were playing in the river. Mimi, Davis, Joe and Cody were helping Elecmon with the digimon babies. Izzy was sitting with him and fiddling with his computer, though Tai noticed he kept sneaking glances at Mimi. TK, Kari, Yolei and Ken were watching the digimon play in the river. He couldn't see Matt and Sora anywhere but figured they were spending some quality time together.

Tai looked at Izzy to see if he could catch him staring at Mimi again. To his surprise he was frowning, his attention completely on the screen.

'What's up Izzy?' When Izzy didn't reply Tai sat up and prodded him.

'What?' Izzy asked. Tai repeated his previous question. 'I don't know. It's like something's wrong with the balance but it's tiny, it might just be a glitch.'

'If it's small do we need to tell the others?' Tai asked.

Izzy looked at Tai. 'Not necessarily. It might go away by itself. Then again if it's a threat it might be better to wipe it out before it gets too strong. I dunno. You're the leader Tai. It's your choice.'

Tai bit his lip and made a decision. 'We won't tell the others yet. But Izzy, I want you to keep a watch on it and tell me if it grows.'

* * *

Penguinmon looked at Jason's face. 'Maybe we should just get this over and done with.' He suggested lightly.

Jason shook his head. 'Let him remain in the life he knows, just for a few more minutes.'

The pair stood silently at the edge of the forest. They watched the digidestined muck around, enjoying the sight of the carefree. The digimon sighed, remembering the life he and Jason once had. _But then again_ he thought to himself _the life we have now is good. It's just the change which is hard._

* * *

TK laughed as Gomamon got Palmon right in the face with a handful (pawful?) of water. The digimon were having fun. He glanced at Yolei and Ken chatting away. He grinned, hoping the couple would make it official. He looked at Kari and saw her staring at Yolei and Ken as well. When she looked at him he grinned causing Kari to burst out laughing. Ken and Yolei didn't notice.

TK looked around to see how everyone else was doing. Davis, Mimi, Joe and Cody were playing tag with the digimon babies while Elecmon looked on. Matt and Sora were sitting up in a tree talking. He grinned at the sight of the couple. However when he looked at Izzy and Tai he frowned. The two were bent over Izzy's computer looking concerned at something.

'I feel like a drink.' TK told the others as he stood up. 'I'll be back in a moment.'

Kari smiled and he felt his heart skip. 'Going to leave me behind with the love birds?'

'Kari, for the last time we're just friends.' Yolei had heard Kari's last comment.

TK looked at Ken. 'Geez, where have I heard that before?' Ken blushed but grinned.

TK walked over to Tai and Izzy. They had been talking so intently that they hadn't heard him come up. 'What's up guys?'

Tai and Izzy jumped at his voice. 'Nothing.' They both said at the same time.

TK simply raised his eyebrows. The three had known each other long enough to be able to communicate without words. Tai sighed. 'We think there may be something that might endanger the digital world.'

'But I thought we eliminated all the dangers after defeating Malomyotismon.' TK said.

'We thought so too.' Izzy replied. 'It still might be true. This...thing is affecting the balance but it's so small that it might not even be a danger. But then again it might become stronger. We may have to fight again.'

TK crumpled his hat in frustration. He looked at Tai automatically, wanting the leader to give him some instructions. As if he sensed the younger boy's eyes on him Tai looked up and TK saw Tai's eyes focus on something behind him. He whirled around to see what he was looking at.

'Who are you?' TK heard Tai say loudly. A figure had been standing in the trees watching them.

* * *

Another chapter finished. I realise that people may consider that I'm a Davis basher. I'm not, I like Davis. It's just something I can imagine him doing (falling through the door). It's something I can imagine myself doing. But moving on...


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. sigh this is going to get annoying if I have to do it at the beginning of every chapter. oh well...on with the story...

Jason watched as the three boys discuss something intently. He shifted slightly, knowing they had finally figured that the danger had not completely passed. His movement captured some attention and the oldest boy looked up.

'Who are you?' The shout came, not unexpected. Jason saw everyone turn and look at him. He sighed, knowing the time had come.

* * *

Matt and Sora, who had been talking up in a tree, jumped to the ground at Tai's shout, watching as the figure walked into the light. Matt could see brown hair and light skin, a boy around seventeen. What captured his attention were the boy's eyes. They were a deep green and something about them made him think of the deep tranquillity of a rainforest. It was then he noticed the boy's digimon, a small black-blue feathered bird, rather like a penguin.

'You heard my partner, just who are you?' Agumon demanded as he ran to Tai's side.

'I am Jason.' The boy answered softly.

The digimon stepped forward. 'And I'm Penguinmon.'

'Why were you watching us? What do you want? Why are you here? Answer me!' Tai seemed on the defensive though Matt couldn't see why. They had defeated the darkness long ago. Besides Jason may have a mysterious quality about him but seemed trustworthy.

'Patience Taichi.' Jason's answer sent prickles throughout the group. How did the boy know Tai's name? 'I will answer all of your questions though you will not thank me for it.'

His answer sent the hair on the back of Matt's hair stand up but before he could demand a straight answer TK stepped up.

His younger brother was frowning, as if trying to remember something. 'You seem familiar. Have we met?'

Penguinmon waddled up. 'Yes we have Takeru.' he addressed TK. Turning to everyone he told them 'Please sit down. We have much to explain.'

Everyone sat down on the grass. TK felt tense, as if he knew something was coming. He couldn't explain why but he felt whatever Jason was about to explain was something he knew that would happen for a long time. Some part of him wasn't surprised at his coming. When everyone had settled TK leaned forward. 'Where have we met before?'

Jason looked at him. 'It has been four years since your second fight against the darkness. Takeru, Patamon, we met you both a year before the first fight against the Digimon Emperor occurred.'

Patamon frowned. 'I don't remember meeting you two. Ever.'

Before either Jason or Penguinmon could answer Davis leapt into the conversation. 'You still haven't told us what you want!'

Penguinmon looked at his partner before speaking. 'Takeru and Patamon know.'

TK was getting tired of all these questions without proper answers. 'I DON'T know. If I can't even remember who you are, how on earth do you expect me to know what you're doing here?!'

'A memory block was placed in your minds to stop you remembering. If you will let me I can take them out of your minds. You will remember then. It's your choice, yours and your team mates.' At this Jason stood up and walked a short way away so they could talk it over.

'What do you guys think?' Joe asked. 'Should we trust him?'

'Well if it helps TK and Patamon remember why not?' Mimi responded.

'Are you crazy? Just let him fiddle around with TK's head? What if that's an opportunity to take him down?' Matt exclaimed.

'Why would he? Jason seems trustworthy enough.' Hawkmon said.

'He is our embodiment of hope. None of what we achieved would have been possible without hope.' Kari said slowly.

'That's because he's a digidestined. One of the team.' Gatomon pointed out.

'Don't you want to find out what's been hidden in TK's mind? Maybe we should let him. What do you think Tai?' Davis turned to his idol.

Tai was silent for a moment. He glanced at Izzy and TK, the only ones who knew that there possibly was a new threat to the digital world. He looked at Agumon then turned to face Jason. 'I need to ask him something. Izzy, TK do you want to come with me?'

Both nodded, understanding what Tai wanted to ask. The rest of the group looked at them curiously but remained silent. As they (and their partners) walked over Tai spoke to TK. 'TK, this decision isn't mine to make. It's your memory, it's your choice. Yours too Patamon. I have a feeling he knows what is happening with the digiworld's balance so wait until I finish questioning him.'

The two nodded. When they reached Jason, TK and Izzy let Tai lead the way.

'You know a lot don't you? More, much more than you're letting on.' Tai said quietly.

'I know much but not everything.' Jason replied.

'Let me ask you this. Do you know if something is upsetting the balance?'

'Yes.'

Izzy spoke up. 'Do you know what it is?'

'Yes, I do. However, now is not the time to tell you.'

'Does any of this have to do with the blocked memory?' Patamon spoke from TK's head.

'It has both everything and nothing to do with it.'

'So whatever TK's mind might hold may help fight whatever is coming.' Agumon said.

'No, not at all.'

'I think I know what you're saying though I don't like the idea.' Tentomon said nervously. 'You're saying that whatever is in Patamon's mind holds something important. That it won't help us fight the immediate danger but perhaps is the cause of it?'

'Sort of.'

'Can you explain?'

This time Penguinmon spoke up. 'My partner enjoys beating around the bush. I'll explain but whatever I tell you here you cannot repeat to the others. They must figure it out on their own. The only reason I can tell you three is the fact you know this in your hearts already. Do you agree?' He waited until the humans and digimon nodded. 'The danger you have detected is but one part of the impending danger. It is like Myostismon. After you defeated him you removed one danger but it turned out something was hidden under the surface, that time it was Venomysotismon. So the danger is just the beginning of a wholes series of battles ahead. What is in Takeru's and Patamon's memory holds something that will concern the coming dangers, that is if you defeat this first one.'

They were all silent for a moment, and then TK spoke up. 'Whatever it is, will help my friends right? But I feel like it will change my life forever.'

'Yes it will change your life. Significantly. I cannot answer whether it will help your friends or not, it may, it may not. You will have to make a choice to allow it or not.'

He was silent for a moment. 'It might not help but then again it might. I'll do it. I think I always knew it would come to this.'

Izzy and Tai stood back in respect of TK's choice. Naturally Patamon agreed with TK and allowed Jason to place a hand on both their heads. To Tai and Izzy he said 'This removal may cause these two to faint for a short time. Please don't worry about it. Physically they will be fine.' At that his hands began glowing with a green light and TK fainted as memory surged upon him.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

It was the year before the digidestined had fought Ken. TK was home on his computer when a message flashed up asking him to point his digivice towards the screen. That someone wanted to talk to him in the digital world. So he went through the portal.

'TK!' Patamon cried as he flew into his arms.

After the partners of hope had greeted each others and finished asking questions TK finally took in his surroundings. They were in a clearing in a forest and someone had been waiting for the two to finish greeting each other. As TK looked he saw it was Jason and Penguinmon.

'I'm glad you both came. I am Jason, this is Penguinmon. We are the Northern Guardians.'

TK had stood there confused at what was happening.

Jason spoke again. 'Let me explain something. We are some of the protectors of the digital world. One of the other protectors was the one who choose the first eight digidestined, including you.'

At this TK looked surprised. He had long given up trying to figure out who had chosen them and here was the answer in front of them.

The boy continued. 'I have a request to make of you. I came here to ask you to join us. Both of you. We need two others to help us protect the digital world.' Before TK could say anything he rushed on. 'We don't need you yet. You still have things to do. But you see what I am asking you is something requiring sacrifice. If you join us, I'm not saying you have to; you give up your friends, family, everything you know and come live with us. Your life will change forever. You will never be the person you once were. In fact, it is possible you will not die for many years and while you remain young, everyone you love may die before you.'

'It is a responsibility. We hold off the darkness, fight it if we need to. When we cannot we call those who can. Also, you will bond with another digimon and you, Patamon and your new partner will work together to protect the digital world. We chose you both because your hearts, minds and souls are strong, full of dreams and understanding, that still has potential to grow. But while it is an honour to be asked we ask you to give up your life. Think on it, we could ask someone else. Please.'

And so TK and Patamon had talked for hours. They spoke about everything, for they realised the extent of what Jason was asking. They often went to Jason and Penguinmon for answers to questions. Finally they had approached Jason with a grim look on their faces.

'I have one last question...If I take up this position does it mean I help protect Kari and everyone. That I'll protect innocent lives and stop people from suffering from the dark?'

'You will never be able to stop it completely.' Penguinmon said. 'But you can help.'

TK and Patamon looked at each other and nodded. 'We'll join you. We want to help.'

The other two looked grim. 'Are you sure?'

TK nodded firmly. 'If we don't accept someone else will sacrifice their lives. And like we said, we want to help. We'll join you no matter what. We promise.'

Jason sighed. 'If that is the case we are grateful for the sacrifice you will make. Until then I will create a block against this memory. That way you will be able to enjoy your life, without ever feeling that you know you will leave soon. As your hearts need to keep growing you can not have this information resting on it. It will slow you down.'

Patamon and TK nodded and felt a green light rush through their minds.

When TK woke up he found that he had fallen asleep on the keyboard, never remembering his dream and promise.

* * *

The digidestined had watched the trio walk over to the strangers. Kari hoped they would be alright. Everyone had remained silent and they saw Jason rest his hands on TK and Patamon. Then there was chaos as they saw TK and Patamon collapse to the ground. They ran over, Matt determined to be the first to throttle the boy who had hurt his younger brother. He had almost grabbed Jason when Tai jumped in front of him.

'Wait!'

'He hurt my little brother! Let me at him!'

Izzy spoke up. 'He warned us that this would happen. He said TK would wake up soon!'

The group calmed down only a very little and only because their leader didn't seem to want to harm Jason. They all threw glares at him and were staring anxiously at TK and Patamon. Jason stood impassively silent, Penguinmon shifting from one foot to the other. They waited a few minutes. Just as Matt was about to try and get to Jason again TK groaned.

'TK, are you alright?' Matt asked. TK simply stared at him, his face full of sorrowful resignation.

'Physically he will be fine.' Jason spoke for the first time since TK had collapsed. He turned to the younger blonde. 'Do you remember?'

Patamon had woken up and flown over to TK while Matt and Jason had spoken. TK hugged his digimon and sighed. 'I remember. I remember everything.'

'We can choose another if you want. You don't have to be involved.' Jason said gently. Everyone stared incomprehensibly between the two.

TK looked at Patamon, who simply looked at TK. They already knew their decision.

'No. We will keep our promise.'

'What promise?' Gomamon burst out at that moment.

As Penguinmon opened his beak to explain, Patamon shook his head. 'We'll explain to them. When do we have to leave?'

Jason and Penguinmon stood up. 'In a week. I will open a portal to the meeting point on your computer then. We provide necessities; only bring objects close to your heart. Anyone with a digivice can come to the meeting point to bid you farewell but they'll have to go back through the portal. We will see you then.' At this both walked off. The digidestined were confused and were trying to figure out what was going on.

'Penguinmon digivolve to...Saberdramon!' The digidestined watched as what looked like a black birdramon flew off with Jason on his back. Suddenly Ken yelled at TK 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHEN DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE"?!'

* * *

Ken's shout seem to bring the digidestined out of a shell. Everyone began yelling and demanding explanations. TK was trying to answer them all at once but the noise was too loud for any of them to hear. So when they couldn't hear TK reply they began kicking up an even larger fuss.

Sora was thinking over the strange conversation TK and Jason had. Judging from what Jason said TK had been chosen for something. Something that Jason didn't like the idea of TK being involved in. However, TK had seen it important enough to do whatever it was. For that reason he was leaving and, as Jason had mentioned a farewell, he would be gone a long time. Sora wanted some answers but she finally noticed that everyone was too distracted to even listen to answers.

'Everyone SHUT UP!' she yelled. Everyone instantly went silent at the usually quiet Sora's command.

'No one is letting TK talk.' she said. 'I want to hear the story.'

When everyone had quietened down TK, with the help of Patamon, told his friends the basics of his memory.

* * *

'You're telling us that you're just going to pack up and leave? Even after everything we've been through.' Davis demanded.

'I'm sorry but yeah, I am.' TK said softly.

Ken looked at everyone and could tell he wasn't the only one hurt by what TK had told them. Especially Kari. She was in shock and her faced had shadowed as if haunted by something. Ken looked at TK again and, despite many of the digidestined's arguments, he saw a grim determination on his face. _No matter what anyone says or does he's going to leave. _Ken realised. _He is going to leave everything behind and help protect the world by joining this group._ Ken knew he couldn't reverse the situation but he could help his friend by not arguing and supporting him.

'TK you're part of this group. You just can't abandon us. Let that crazy group find someone else!' Yolei said, not thinking straight.

'Are you saying I should just let someone else sacrifice their life?' TK said quietly.

Yolei opened and closed her mouth, lost for words. Ken gave the girl a hug to give her some support. He looked around and saw Tai and Izzy felt the same way he did. He let go of Yolei and stood beside TK, Wormon following him.

'I don't like it.' Ken said. 'But this is TK's choice. He's got my support.'

At his words TK gave him a small smile. Silently Tai, Agumon, Tentomon and Izzy moved to stand beside TK, giving him support and letting the others know they would stand by him. Cody hesitated then moved with Armadillomon to stand next to him. 'We're your DNA digivolving partners.' Armadillomon told Patamon and his partner. 'We understand why you've made your decision.'

Slowly all the digidestined and their digimon moved to stand by TK and Patamon; first Sora and Biyomon, followed by Joe and Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon and, after having a whispered conversation, Hawkmon and Yolei. They all looked quietly at the three remaining digidestined.

* * *

Gatomon looked at her partner quietly. She knew what she wanted to do but she wasn't going to move forward without Kari. The catlike digimon knew why Matt hadn't moved forward; TK was his little brother. She was unsure about Davis though. He may not be the smartest but he understood acts of self-sacrifice.

Her questioned was answered. 'Why?' Davis said angrily. The others looked confused, TK having explained this already. 'Why TK specifically? I'm not jealous, but why choose one of the most important, maybe THE most important kid of us all?'

At this everyone looked surprised. The digidestined worked as a team, no one was more important than the other. Moreover, Davis had actually said TK was more important than him; he normally got mad if TK beat him at anything.

'What are you talking about Davis?' Veemon asked his partner worriedly.

'I'm not saying he's better skill wise or anything.' He said quickly. 'I meant TK is the holder of the crest of Hope. He is the embodiment of hope in both digidestined groups. Why do we have to lose Hope in particular? Like Kari said, we couldn't have achieved anything without hope.'

Everyone looked surprised. No one had thought about it and Gatomon couldn't help but be a little shocked that _Davis_ had thought of it. He wasn't known for using his head. _Not that he doesn't_. She thought to herself guiltily.

'Well?' Davis asked the silent group.

Kari spoke up. 'Maybe we're not the only ones who need hope. This group holds back darkness, right?' TK nodded confirmation. 'It makes sense that they would need Hope to fight. I mean, it's not like we're fighting anymore.' No one noticed the quick glance between Tai and Izzy.

Gatomon looked at her partner. She was pale and it looked as if something had been torn from her but she stepped forward. Gatomon followed her and the two took their place among the ranks at TK's back. 'TK and Patamon have our support.'

* * *

Once TK had Kari's support it didn't seem like any argument could dissuade him now. Mimi saw the look of defeat on Matt's face. After an awkward moment Matt and Gabumon walked over to join the group without saying a word.

Only Davis and Veemon were left. Mimi wanted to tell them they weren't the only ones concerned about TK. But the rest of them had seen the determination on TK's face and knew there was no point in arguing. Rather they had opted to make it easier for TK to leave so the boy wouldn't hurt as much when the time came.

At the moment TK and Davis seemed to be having a silent contest of wills. They seemed to be trying to communicate their point of view without words. Mimi was becoming uneasy from the staring contest but she knew to keep silent. Trying not to fiddle Mimi got an idea. She signalled to Palmon and both slipped away with a stealth that would've had a thief impressed.

'What is it Mimi?' Palmon whispered.

'Help me clean up.' Mimi murmured in response. 'When they finish I'm sure TK will want to get home as soon as possible to tell his parents. Plus it will give us something to do other than just waiting for the staring contest to be over.'

Palmon nodded in agreement and the Child and Digimon of sincerity began packing the picnic away.

* * *

Sora waited patiently. Davis was stubborn but Sora knew that TK could surpass the stubbornness of Tai and Davis put together. As the mother figure of the digidestined and having been there for him since he was eight, TK often told things to Sora that he couldn't to anyone else. Not to Matt. Not even to Kari.

_Flashback_

The boy had just helped Kari home but he was unable to face his empty house just yet (his mother was out working late). So he went to talk to the Digidestined of Love.

Sora watched TK pace around her living room. He had just told her the events of the day.

'I should've been more careful. I should've been watching out for her.' TK kept on repeating to himself.

'You didn't know the Dark Ocean would take her.' Sora shuddered at her own memories of the place. 'It was completely out of your control.'

'I broke my promise. She shouldn't have been taken in the first place. I didn't protect her like I had worn. I failed. I'm sorry Sora.' TK slumped miserably into a chair.

Sora pulled the young boy into a hug, just like she did when he was eight. She remembered the promise she had made him take, to protect Kari no matter what. She regretted what she did a little yet it was the only way to convince them to leave her. Four years had passed and still TK held the promise close to his heart, tormenting him in times like these. She looked down and saw the boy had been crying silently.

'I don't think you failed at all.' Sora said gently. 'You kept your promise. Kari is safe at home now isn't she? Because you went after her. You acted as guardian and managed to pull her out of the Dark Ocean. You did protect her.'

After a few moments of silence TK murmured 'I don't know what I'd do without her.'

Sora still had him in a hug. She made some sympathetic noises, trying to reassure him without using words.

'I love her Sora...'

Sora was sure she was the only one TK had ever told about his feelings towards Kari. Sure everyone _knew_ but the Child of Love was the only one to have been given a truthful admission.

She sighed inwardly, remembering how torn up TK had felt when the Dark Ocean had taken Kari a second time. Yolei and Ken had been the ones to help her but TK had ended up sleeping over at Sora's that night because he had been so distraught about thoughts of losing her.

_And now TK is probably leaving because he feels he can protect Kari better this way. _Sora realised. _I just wonder how he'll, how they'll both handle the separation._

Sora was startled out of her thoughts when Davis' will finally broke. He gave a loud grumble and ended the staring contest.

'I understand.' He said. 'I'll support you TK.'

'We both will.' Veemon added.

'Thanks.' TK replied. 'Thanks everyone.'

'Was there an entire non-verbal conversation or have you and Davis mastered the art of telepathy?' Gomamon joked.

It was a weak joke but everyone grinned. Sora could tell everyone was grateful that someone had attempted to lighten the atmosphere. Suddenly she noticed something.

'Where's Mimi?'

The digidestined began looking around in panic.

'Mimi, where are you?!' Yolei yelled out.

'I'm over here!'

Everyone turned to see Mimi and Palmon where they had their picnic. They headed over to the pair.

'We were just packing up.' Mimi explained. Palmon showed the neat pile from their efforts. 'We can go home faster and organise stuff for TK.'

The group nodded and Yolei sent them through the portal.

Thanks for all those who reviewed! Sorry for the delay...I got some of my exams back so I was busy mourning over my marks.

I feel like this chapter was moving too slowly. Ack, I'll fix it up when I finish the story.

Anyway...thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

* * *

TK lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling listlessly. Patamon flew in circles around his head, trying to get his partner to do something, to react. They had left the other digidestined, their home, family, their entire life only a few hours ago. Patamon was worried.

_

* * *

_

Matt tried to smile. He really did. But his smile was more like a grimace and TK noticed it right off.

'_Matt, stop making that face.' TK said. 'You look like you're in intense pain, not smiling.'_

_He dropped the smile. 'I just can't imagine my little brother is going. TK...Take care of yourself. Don't let these people walk all over you.'_

'_Don't worry Matt. I have Patamon with me.'_

_The brothers looked over to him, where Patamon was saying his own goodbye to Gabumon. _

_Matt studied the floor intently. 'TK...It's just...I...'_

_TK gave a small smile at Matt's embarrassment. 'Don't say anything Matt. I understand. I'll miss you too.' The two embraced. 'Take care of mum for me.'_

_TK hadn't said anything and he covered it too well for even Matt to notice but his hope was weakening. He too could not imagine a life where he had no older brother to turn to if things got desperate._

* * *

A knock was heard on the door. Seeing TK wasn't inclined to get up Patamon flew over and opened the door. A young girl, only a year older than TK was standing there. Blonde hair, placed in a bun, thin and dressing in a black, sleeveless dress that went down to her knees, wearing black stocking with a silver chain around her neck, the girl had eyes that seemed to be a feature of these guardians. Whereas Jason's was of the forest, this girl had red eyes, with the warmth and danger of fire. At her side was a digimon, the top half of an anteater that went flying around on a cloud. He was known as Tapirmon. (a/n: if you didn't get my description look up Tapirmon on Google images. I suck at describing stuff.)

'How are you two holding up?' The girl asked. Alice. Patamon remembered. Her name was Alice.

_A message appeared on the screen telling TK and Patamon to come through. The normal bright flash as they were sucked through the computer screen appeared. Once they landed they noticed they were in front of a large mansion on a Cliffside, overlooking the ocean. _

'_Welcome to your new home, Takeru, Patamon.'_

_It had been Jason who had spoken. At his side was Penguinmon. They stood on the steps leading to the door. Footsteps came from the house and the door burst open as Alice had come running through. _

'_You must be Takeru and Patamon! I'm Alice, the Southern Guardian. This is Tapirmon.' She indicated the digimon who had come floating through the door at that moment, several seconds behind his partner. Alice had said this all extremely cheerfully. This happy nature was reinforced as Alice began asking questions about his life in 'his' Japan. This made TK feel extremely homesick. _

_Tapirmon was the one who noticed this. He came over and picked up the bag which carried a few of TK's possessions. 'I'll show you to your room where you can have some time to yourself.'_

_As TK was led inside he heard Alice, very cheerfully, accuse Jason of being too grumpy. Jason took offence and accused her of being tactless. To which she replied that she was no more tactless than he was. As the two newcomers were led upstairs by Tapirmon, an argument broke out where Jason seemed to be the one annoyed and Alice seemed to find the whole thing hilarious._

_After leaving TK and Patamon in a grand bedroom, Tapirmon went back to Alice. Their 'argument' lasted about fifteen more minutes before TK, already upset about leaving his friends and family, had snapped and gone and yelled at them to 'SHUT UP' before slamming the bedroom door and collapsing on the bed, where he had been lying for hours._

Patamon looked at TK. He turned back to answer Alice's question. 'We need some more time alone.'

'I'm afraid you'll only have three more hours. We need to introduce you and TK to someone.' Alice replied before going down the stairs.

Patamon locked the door and flew down next to TK's side. He could only wait until his partner stopped hurting so much.

* * *

A knock on the door came an hour later. TK ignored it. Another knock. He looked at Patamon, who had fallen asleep. TK saw the door had been locked so he chose to ignore the knocking. The knock came harder now.

'Go away.' TK muttered under his breath. The knocking became and annoying rapping. TK grabbed a pillow and covered his ears, muffling the noise.

It was because of this action he didn't hear what happened. The knocking had stopped. Patamon had been woken but was in a sleepy state otherwise he would have done something, or at least, warned his partner. A tiny scratching sound came from the lock and the lock came undone. The door opened gently and a girl and a digimon came through. Seeing TK laying with a pillow over his head, the girl strode over, yanked the pillow away and hit his head.

'It's _rude_ to ignore the door when someone's knocking.' The girl told him.

TK stared at her. 'It's _rude_ to hit someone on the head. Just how did you get through the door?'

The girl who stood there seemed to be the same age as Matt, Tai and Sora. She had black hair, placed in a plait and she had a cat-like grace. TK had felt her strength when she had made the lump on his head. Wearing a loose grey top that went halfway down the thighs over blue jeans, with a wide, brown belt around her waist, she seemed emphasise her eyes. They were a light grey, with a hint of blue, reminding TK of ringing metal. She held up two hairpins. 'The locks on the bedrooms are simple. Anyone could pick them.'

Before TK could say anything a brown, winged horse, the size of a terrier, flew up and landed on the girl's shoulder. 'We thought we might need to introduce ourselves. I am Kudaramon.' She nodded her head towards the girl. 'This is Larisa. We are the Western Guardians.'

Patamon, who had truly woken up by then, flew up to TK's head. 'You know who we are.' Kudaramon nodded her head. 'I told Alice we wanted some time alone.'

'We only just got back from some business.' Larisa said. 'I haven't talked to Alice yet. Jason only just told me you two arrived.'

'It's ok Patamon. It's nice to meet you. Call me TK.' He said cheerfully.

Larisa sat on the bed. 'You know, none of us were truly happy to join this...union, for want of a better word, to begin with. I would expect you to be upset and I'm not surprised if you lash out at us.'

TK didn't reply. This girl reminded him of something, though he couldn't really pinpoint what it was. There was silence for a few minutes between the two humans and the two digimon.

'You know, sometimes it's important to act cheerful,' Larisa said quietly. 'But it's also important to let your emotions out sometimes.' When TK stayed silent she sighed and stood up. 'Come on, it's time for you to meet someone. Both of you.' Larisa nodded her head towards Patamon.

'Alice said it wasn't going to be for a few more others.' Patamon said. At TK's confused look he quickly explained. 'She came up a little earlier and told me then.'

'She said in a couple of hours because she expected us to be out longer.' Kudaramon said, flying to a position on Larisa's shoulders. 'Let's go!'

TK and Patamon followed the other two. Larisa led them outside and Kudaramon flew off onto the ground.

'Kudaramon digivolve to...Hurrokmon!' The digimon was similar to Pegasusmon. Hurrokmon was still a horse but out of its back were two metal-feathered wings. There were metal casings around her hooves, her muzzle and her neck. The mane and tail were made from wires rather than hair. The coat of the digimon was grey, with a sheen that made it seemed hardened. Larisa climbed on Hurrokmon. 'Digivolve. We'll be flying there.'

TK and Patamon followed the order. 'Digi-armour Energize!' TK cried.

'Patamon Armour-Digivolve to...Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!'

They flew to the top of the mountain, where it was a flat, rocky platform. TK could see Jason, Alice, Penguinmon and Tapirmon waiting there along with four other digimon. From what he could see they were a Veemon, Gabumon, a fox-like digimon and a Wormmon. Landing on the ground Pegasusmon and Hurrokmon reverted to their rookie forms.

'You finished your business early!' Alice said happily as she gave Larisa a hug.

'We'll have small talk later.' Jason said quietly. 'Takeru, Patamon, I told you about bonding with a second digimon before. I would like you to meet Veemon.'

'It's nice to meet you.' Wormmon said. 'Though we have met before.' TK and Patamon were confused. The Wormmon they knew was currently back home with Ken.

'Everything will be made clear in a moment.' Jason said quietly. 'As you can see this is Gabumon, Veemon and Renamon.' He looked at the newly-introduced digimon. 'I think it's time for you to take the form that Takeru will recognise.'

The four digimon began glowing. They grew in size. From the light behind Jason came a massive giant two-headed turtle. A forest was in the place of its shell, a green aura shone around him. At Alice's back was a giant flaming red bird with a sharp, cruel beak. A deep red light surrounded him. The digimon behind Larisa was a huge white tiger with blue streaks and a glowing white aura. TK and Patamon turned around slowly. Out of the light emerged a colossal blue dragon with a deep blue, yellow streaked mask. Chains flowed around its form and a white beard flowed around his mouth. A blue aura surrounded the digimon.

'TK, Patamon,' Larisa's voice floated to them. 'These are the Digimon Sovereign. Ebonwumon, Guardian of the North, partner of Jason and Penguinmon. Zhuqiamon, Sovereign Lord of the South, with Alice and Tapirmon. Baihumon, Protector of West, along with Kudaramon and me. And I believe you know Azulongmon, Guardian of the East, and your new partner.'

TK and Patamon stared, speechless.

'Don't worry.' Alice said in an all-too-innocent tone. 'It took us a little time to get used to it as well.'

* * *

er...sorry for the long waiting period. I just entered my last yr at high school and i've been swamped with work. Plus I wrote this chapter (and the next) but decided they were too long and crap so I scrapped the whole thing and started again. So the chaps may randomly jump style a bit as I put them up.

For those who are curious...yes, this is Alice from Digimon Tamers. No, this is not a crossover of adventure and tamers. I just wanted to explain her random appearance and disappearance in Tamers. But it'll come up later. But it'll add to the set up.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. Special thanks to Timewitch-I'll try and keep what you said in mind. Btw (I feel so stupid) who's mary sue and gary stou? Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

* * *

'_Who's going to be my rival now, TS?'_

_TK and Davis grinned at the ongoing joke about his name. Then TK's smile faded._

'_Davis...after I leave take care of Kari won't you?' He said anxiously._

'_Course man. Always have.' _

'_No I mean...Kari can take care of herself physically. Gatomon protects her as well. But sometimes her crest can be a bit of a downfall for her.'_

'_Light? How can light bring her down?' _

'_Kari doesn't like to see others hurt. That's a good thing of course. But she doesn't want people worrying about her when she's hurt so she won't tell anyone when she is. Emotionally too. Davis, I'm just asking…keep an eye on her. Don't tell her I asked you though.' _

'_Don't worry about it__. But why not ask Tai?'_

'_Because Tai already looks out for her. But this is different. This is on a more emotional level. She once didn't tell us she was suffering from a fever when we fought the Dark Masters. She left it until she collapsed, saying she didn't want us to worry about her.'_

'_I heard about that. TK, I promise I'll watch out for her. Especially now you're going.'_

'_Thanks Davis. I guess this is goodbye.'_

'_Good luck TK.'_

'_You too, Davis.' _

* * *

Davis sat in class remembering his goodbye to TK. It had been a year since he left and the gossip over his sudden departure had died down. Ken and his family had moved to Odaiba so he could be closer to his friends. At the moment the young genius sat next to Kari while he sat behind them.

Kari. Davis had taken TK's words to heart and had been keeping a close eye on her. While she was still acted normal Davis sensed that something was wrong. If TK hadn't warned him he may not have noticed. But especially today Kari seemed to be drooping. Davis jumped as the bell rang, startling him out of his thoughts.

'Davis, normally you're counting down the seconds until the end of class.' Ken said, laughing. 'You actually were surprised that the bell went!'

'I just enjoyed this lesson so much.' Davis joked, trying to cover his train of thoughts. 'Time flies when you're having fun!'

The two laughed but Davis saw that Ken knew he was covering something. He didn't ask though.

'Come on. Let's go find Yolei and Cody.'

* * *

The cafeteria was full of bustling and noisy students, all eager for lunch. Cody looked around for his friends. He saw a flash of purple hair and went hurrying after it. He caught up with Yolei just as Ken, Kari and Davis came running up.

'How was class?' Cody asked.

'It was ok.' Kari said quietly.

'I don't know how you can stand the teachers!' Yolei practically yelled. 'They go on and on about nothing and...' They went to grab a table as Yolei continued her rant.

'I'm just going to the bathroom.' Kari said as the rest sat down. 'I'll be back soon.'

Cody watched her walk off then turned back to the others. 'Is Kari ok? She's seems very quiet today.'

'I don't think she's really been the same since TK left.' Yolei sighed.

'Yeah, but even more so.' Cody looked worried.

'She is paler than normal.' Ken commented. 'Davis what do you think?'

'I think something's on her mind.' The boy said, still staring off where Kari had gone. 'She's seems out of it.'

Cody had seen Davis had been keeping an eye out for Kari lately. As he had gotten over that crush on her a while ago Cody suspected Davis had taken a brotherly role over Kari. He bet that TK had asked Davis to take on a special responsibility, in fact, he knew he did. Cody dragged his mind back to Kari. 'Maybe someone should talk to her.'

'I'll go.' Yolei stood up. 'After all, you guys won't be able to go to the girl's toilets.'

'Maybe we should wait...' Yolei had already gone. 'Until she gets back.' Ken finished lamely.

* * *

Yolei went walking up the stairs to try and find Kari. She knew the girl missed TK a lot and she couldn't help sighing over the fact. She had always considered TK and Kari's friendship/romance as the sort of hope that she and Ken might have a chance. But now TK had gone. She reached the end of the stairs and entered into an empty corrider. Looking around Yolei saw Kari leaning against the wall. As she got closer she saw Kari _flicker_.

Yolei felt the beginnings of panic. 'Kari?' her voice echoed in the corrider but Kari didn't seem to hear. The flickering got worse until it seemed that Kari was grey static. 'Kari?!' Yolei yelled trying to get her attention. She saw Kari look at her, eyes filled with fear. Then she disappeared. 'KARI!'

* * *

Something was wrong. The male who had been helping a group of Gazimon lift some logs to bring to their village let go, looking out into the distance, a frown on his face. The Gazimon staggered under the sudden weight. The young man quickly realized his mistake and took his end of the log and they took it to the village.

'I'm sorry but I have to leave.' He bowed in apology to the Gazimon. He gave a sharp whistle to call his digimon to him and ran off.

* * *

'Last time something like this happened was when Kari was taken into the Dark Ocean.' Gatomon said desperately. 'She was static-like then as well.'

After Kari disappeared Yolei went sprinting back to the cafeteria. Not even noticing the stares of the other students she screamed 'SHE'S GONE!' before running outside. Ken, Cody and Davis had upended the table as they followed her, even Cody not stopping to fix up their mistake. They used their D-Terminals to alert the others as they told the digimon what happened. (a/n: as they followed them everywhere. You know, people know about the digimon now.) Reaching TK's apartment, which had become the digidestined base of operations after TK's mother had offered it to them as she had moved out, Yolei scanned the digital world for Kari's D-3 signal as they waited for the others to arrive. It turned out to be a failure and a meeting was now being held in the living room.

'TK saved her last time.' Sora said. 'How did he get there?'

'I don't know. I think it was a mixture of both his desperation to get to her and her need for him to come.' Gatomon said.

'We need to get in fast.' Tai interrupted the interrogation of Gatomon. 'In case you don't remember, you trapped Daemon in there. Kari'll be at his mercy if he finds her.' Tai looked around. 'Who's been to the Dark Ocean before? Or had some experience with it?'

The younger digidestined put up their hands, having seen it when Ken had opened the Dark Portal. Matt, Sora and Joe put up their hands as well.

'How do you think we can get in?' Tai asked them.

'I use my Dark Digivice to open the gate.' Ken replied. 'But Gennai told me not to use it anymore or I would suffer the repercussions. I don't what they are though.'

'So we won't risk it.' Tai said firmly. 'We don't want to lose another member.' TK's departure hung heavily on their minds.

'When I went in, I was suffering from jealousy, anger loneliness.' Yolei put in.

'Sora and I went through similar experiences.' Matt countered. 'Having depressing feelings makes you victim but you can only enter if it calls for you. I highly doubt it'll want us at the moment.'

'TK and Joe broke into the Dark Ocean without suffering from negative emotions though.' Izzy said. 'I mean, they were anxious and worried about Sora and Kari ('Talk about understatement.' Gomamon muttered.) but they weren't emotions that could make you a possible victim. Joe, with Matt and Biyomon's help, got through to Sora while she was encased in darkness and TK _actually_ crossed the border. This means that there is a way to get through.'

'You couldn't have put that into one sentence?' Veemon asked.

'Which means we are relying on Joe.' Tai concluded. 'Joe?'

'But it was different.' Joe said, upset he couldn't really help. 'It was a tunnel which had taken Sora. The entrance was left wide open, TK was still yelling down it when Matt and I arrived. This world has actually sealed itself off.'

'GENNAI!' Izzy shouted, staring at the computer screen. He put it on the table so everyone could see the man.

'Has something happened?' he asked mildly.

'Gennai, we think Kari's been taken into the Dark Ocean.' Biyomon said quickly.

'He said this might have happened.' Gennai said with a frown.

'Who?' Matt asked.

Gennai ignored the question. 'And you can't figure out how to get in?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, he left me instructions to give you. But he told me to give you this warning first.' Gennai cleared his throat. 'This will be one of the hardest battles you have faced. But this is only the first tide. Prepare yourselves for a long and hard campaign.'

The digidestined were silent. Gennai nodded. 'And now how to get in...'

* * *

Shortish chapter. *shrugs* I was planning on describing TK's training then I realised I was boring myself to tears _writing_ it. So I scrapped that. Any training and things that need to be described will be explained in flashbacks so there isn't whole points of nothing. Oh, TK's farewells too because I didn't want to put them all together as that would've been boring and a waste of space (i forgot to mention it in the last chap).

Anyway, thanks to those who read this. I'll try and get the chapters out faster but i'm not guaranteeing anything.


End file.
